


Passione tra ricchi inventori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Bulma Briefs e Tony Stark decidessero di 'scambiarsi' favori?Dedicata a Princess Monster che voleva vedere qualcosa sulla coppia: TonyxBulma.





	Passione tra ricchi inventori

Passione tra ricchi inventori  
  


La giovane accavallò le gambe, facendo vedere la gamba pallida lasciata scoperta dallo spacco. Osservò l’uomo sopra il palco, lo guardò dimenare le mani abbronzate.

“Utilizza un auricolare con un estremo in bocca e uno nel padiglione auricolare, sofisticato” mormorò la donna. Si sporse in avanti facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli azzurri e prese con indice e pollice un’oliva dal suo cocktail. Se la portò alle labbra vermiglie e la addentò con i denti candidi. Stark indicò ripetutamente il missile alle sue spalle. Bulma chiuse gli occhi sentendo risuonare risate tutt’intorno, gli applausi fragorosi si susseguirono coprendo il brusio delle persone intorno a lei.

“Lei è la figlia del Dottor Briefs?” si sentì chiedere da una voce calda. Riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Osservò Tony Stark sedersi nella sedia dall’altra parte del tavolo rotondo.

“Incontrarla è esattamente il motivo per cui sono qui” spiegò Bulma. Tony passò la mano intorno alla fiamma della candela.

“Sono qui a sua disposizione” rispose.

“Volevo fare un gemellaggio tra la mia industria e la sua” mormorò Bulma. Si portò il drink alle labbra e lo sorseggiò. Stark ghignò e le sue iridi castane brillarono, riflettendo la luce della fiamma.

“Non sapevo che la sua industria s’interessasse di armi” rispose. Sfiorò la mano della donna e la vide rabbrividire.

“Diciamo che le persone che conosco io hanno bisogno di sempre nuovi stimoli e penso che solo le sue armi siano all’altezza” rispose con voce roca. Stark si alzò in piedi, le si mise di fianco e le porse il braccio.

“Possiamo parlare di stimoli in camera da letto?” le propose. La donna gli afferrò il braccio, strofinandogli contro la pelle le lunghe unghie laccate di rosso.

“Ama così tanto le battutacce, Mr. Stark?” domandò seducente. Tony le mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l’orecchio.

\- E’ proprio vero che creano delle tinte per capelli perfette, ma quello che m’interessa sono le tecnologie oplà – pensò.

“La mia autobiografia è un trucchetto scadente e qualche battutaccia” rispose. Bulma strinse più forte il braccio di lui, seguendolo verso l’ascensore. Entrambi fecero lo slalom tra camerieri e altri tavoli.

“A me interessa quello che un’autobiografia non dice” rispose la donna. Tony entrò in ascensore, conducendola con sé. La fece adagiare delicatamente contro la superficie di metallo e accentuò il ghigno.

“Per quella c’è youporn” mormorò roco. Le prese il mento con la mano, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. La Briefs contraccambiò.

\- Entrambi vogliamo una botta e via solo per poter avere la tecnologia dell’altro. Il mondo degli affari è una guerra, dentro e fuori un letto. Non ho bisogno dei poteri per le mie sfide – pensò. Avvolse le spalle muscolose dell’altro uomo con le braccia sottili. Tony la baciò ripetutamente, avidamente, gustando le labbra di lei fino ad arrossarle.

 


End file.
